Gnoll (Ludrug's band)
See bugs |allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = |required_other = |area = |organization = Ludrug's band |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 2 |hit_points = 15 |xp_value = 35 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = None |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 19 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 5 |effective_ac = 5 |s_v_death = 14 |s_v_wand = 16 |s_v_polymorph = 15 |s_v_breath = 17 |s_v_spell = 17 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = Gnoll5a |override_script = |class_script = GNOLL5A |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |gold = 19 |items = *Halberd *Random treasure (RNDTRE04) |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = 0 |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = GNOLL5A |store_code = |animation = 32768 |color_metal = Medium Brown |color_minor = Wood |color_major = Dark Dirty Yellow |color_skin = Light Rust |color_leather = Light Dirt Brown |color_armor = Dark Pure Silver |color_hair = Auburn }} Not very different from the other typically chaoticb and male humanoids of their race, three gnolls of Ludrug's band guard their territory in the northern area of the Dryad Falls in Baldur's Gate, however, without attacking on sight. Biography Demanding tribute from "trespassers" – or fighting them to death if they are going to loose a challenge between "champions", namely against Ludrug –, has brought wealth into the pockets of these three, and so the treasure found on them is more valuable than that of the typical gnoll and they might even drop some gold. Involvement These three non-hostile gnolls guard their territory in the north of the Dryad Falls and let their "champion" Ludrug address any trespasser. After that conversation, no matter the outcome, they might either attack the party, remain neutral, leave the area or stay. Gameplay *Except for more valuable inventory, these gnolls are identical to any common one. *Gnolls move slower than the party, at a scale of 5 opposed to 9. *When wielding their halberds, gnolls don't benefit from any weapon proficiency bonuses, but don't receive penalties, either. *They attack at a range of 2 ft and with a speed of 9 once per round with a roll of 19, dealing possible piercing or slashing damage of 1d10. *They have an effective armor class of 5 and no particular resistances or vulnerabilities. * In the original Baldur's Gate, they cannot be detected as evil beings present in the area.b Notes *The three gnolls of Ludrug's band have a halberd +1 in their inventory, though not assigned to any slot and thus not usable by them nor stealable or dropped. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, Ludrug's band is of the human race; this is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. * According to the Monstrous Manual, a 2nd edition sourcebook for Advanced Dungeons & Dragons, which the is based on, gnolls are chaotic evil, rather than neutral as in the original game; the Enhanced Edition fixes their alignment. Category:Image needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Pages with links to the Forgotten Realms Wiki Category:Gnolls (race) Category:Bugs